The instant invention relates generally to fastening devices and more specifically it relates to a security latch assembly for a door and window.
Numerous fastening devices have been provided in prior art that are adapted to lock windows and doors in stationary positions to prevent unauthorized openings thereof. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,911,783 to Yudes; Pat. No. 4,486,980 to O'Bar; Pat. No. 4,553,353 to Simpson; Pat. No. 4,570,895 to Waldo et all and Pat. No. 4,791,756 to Simpson all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.